


You Got The Music In You

by dragonflysoul



Category: NCIS, Psych, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Dancing, F/M, Fanvids, Feel-good, Funny, Gen, Happy, Heartwarming, Mash-up, Multiple Crossovers, Season/Series 12, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflysoul/pseuds/dragonflysoul
Summary: *SPN S12 SPOILERS*
Don't give up. You got the music in you. A feel-good multi-fandom video.





	

**SUPERNATURAL SEASON 12 SPOILERS**  
  
You Got The Music In You - A multi-fandom video featuring Supernatural, Psych, SG1, X-Files and NCIS  
  
Music by: New Radicals  
Song: You Get What You Give   
  
NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. NO MONEY MADE.

 

 


End file.
